This is how I spend every Friday night
by ladyaicilef
Summary: This is how I spend every Friday night…. He leaned down and gently kissed Arthur on the forehead, then leaned down close to the sleeping man's ear, "I love you." He whispered.


The rain was falling rather hard that night, and it caused a sigh to escape from a young American. Weekend nights usually ended up like this for Alfred Jones; getting a call from his drunken British friend, and having to go pick him up and bring him home. Alfred didn't mind it, though. Whenever the grumpy man called, Alfred would be by his side in seconds.

Alfred sighed again, and jogged into the pub. His cerulean eyes scanned the pub until he spotted a familiar spikey blonde head. The bartender who was absently drying an already-dry-glass, gave Alfred the same look that he did every weekend, "You had better control you're friend," the man said, nodding toward the blonde spikey mess, "He gets like this every weekend…and he always wails about this Alfred guy." The man shrugged, and then went back to doing his job.

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and then looked back over to his friend, "Arthur…" he half sighed, half grumbled.

Alfred didn't mind running out to pick up his friend in need every weekend. What he did mind though, was the fact that Arthur was the kind of man who'd drink away their problems and not to mention their reputation. "You really gotta stop getting smashed every weekend, Artie. It really isn't good for you." Alfred grunted as he slung Arthurs tiny figure over his shoulder with no effort.

Arthur simply let out a tired grunt as a response. Well, at least he was some-what conscious. When Alfred reached his car, he gently set Arthur in the passenger's seat. He then hopped in the front and sped to Arthur's house, wanting to get him home as soon as possible.

...

_This is how I spend every Friday night… _Alfred frowned as he tucked Arthur in bed like a child. Arthur let out an unattractive moan and soon his bushy eyebrows relaxed, and he was asleep. Alfred smiled as he watched Arthurs face relax, but then frowned just as quickly. He knew that he was a coward, and he'd never be more than just friends with Arthur. Alfred truly had strong feelings for the stubborn man, but that would just ruin everything if he were to admit it. So, Alfred did what he did every Friday night. He leaned down and gently kissed Arthur on the forehead, then leaned down close to the sleeping man's ear, "I love you." He whispered, then straightened his posture and quietly left, as if to make it seem like nothing happened at all.

Little did Alfred know, Arthur was perfectly sober the entire night.

...

Arthur couldn't sleep. Not a wink. He probably would've had a wonderful sleep if Alfred wouldn't have…confessed his love! Arthur knew that Alfred took advantage of the fact that he was "drunk" and he knew that Alfred would've never confessed it if Arthur were to be "sober". But how could he? "Of course, Alfred F. Jones ruins the day again!" Arthur snapped, whipping a pillow across his room.

Arthur took a deep breath, then buried his face in another pillow. Who knew that Francis was telling the truth? The reason why Arthur pretended to be drunk was because Francis walked up to him one day after a meeting with that stupid smug look. "Did you know that Alfred confesses his love to you every time that you are drunk?" Francis said with a smirk on his face.

Arthur quirked an impressive eyebrow, "Is that so frog? Did you know that you smell? It is rather disgusting."

Francis' nose twitched, and his expression clearly said that he was not amused, "Whatever, brat. I just thought I would tell you so you wouldn't have to spend the rest of your pathetic life getting smashed and feeling sorry for yourself. _Adieu~_!" Francis waved slightly, then spun on his heel and walked away.

So what Arthur _wanted _to do was prove the idiot wrong. But Arthur was actually the one who was wrong…oh so wrong. How did Francis even know that information anyway? Arthur lifted his face from the pillow and scanned his room with his piercing jade eyes. He could feel that his face was hot, and his heart was…_fluttering._ "Oh God," Arthur said, jumping out his bed, "I said _fluttering, _how stupid am I? It's not like I…"

Arthur gulped. He couldn't even finish the sentence, because he knew that he'd be lying to himself.

...

"Artie!" Arthur jumped about a foot off his seat when he heard the familiar too-perky-for-the-morning voice.

He glanced over as Alfred plopped down in his assigned seat beside and flash him a Hollywood smile. "So, what's up? Are you pumped for this meeting, 'cause I am totally not. Luckily, I got me some starbucks, so I am ready to go!"

Arthur straightened his posture and let out the occasional "Mhm," as he listened to Alfred ramble on. Arthur wasn't in middle school. He knew how to handle a situation like this…act like it never happened. Unfortunately, he could pretty much feel Francis' 'I-told-you-so' smirk pounding into his temple repeatedly. Arthur shot a death glare at the smug French man, but it just caused his smirk to grow.

About halfway through the meeting, Alfred noticed something extraordinary. Arthurs paper was not crammed with notes like it usually was…it was actually quite empty, not counting the random doodles in the corner. "Doodling in a meeting, huh?" Alfred whispered in Arthurs ear, causing him to jump once again.

Alfred's eyebrows scrunched together in concern, "What's up with you, man? You're acting all weird."

As Arthur opened his mouth to protest, Alfred interrupted, "I don't want you to give me that 'Nothing's wrong' crap, because obviously something is. You're going out and getting drunk every weekend, and your just acting _weird_, Arthur. You're not yourself."

Arthur felt his mouth drop open. Alfred was being serious…now that was a rare sight. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and let his eyes drop to his doodle-filled piece of paper, "If you must know, I will tell you after the meeting."

And that was it. For once, Alfred didn't need to have the last word, so they both sat in silence until the meeting was over. When the meeting was over, Arthur was the first one out the door. Unfortunately, Alfred was right on his tail. "Arthur," Alfred said, trying to get the man's attention.

Arthur didn't turn back though, he just kept speed walking. He then burst out the front doors of the building, and steered himself toward the sidewalk. "Arthur!" Alfred called, then decided to jog to catch up.

Arthur continued to walk, still. It felt like his body was set on auto pilot. He heard his name get called one last time, and then felt a strong grip around his wrist. Arthur let out a surprised yelp as he was forcefully pulled back to face Alfred, and just when he was ready to protest, Alfred closed the space in between them. He felt his senses come alive, he felt his heart come alive and also his soul. Arthur tried to pull away from the drug-like kiss, but felt Alfred's strong hands grab his waist and pull him closer and deeper into the kiss.

Everything went blurry for Arthur. His whole body felt numb and tingly, and it felt so _good._ Arthur couldn't help but wrap his arms around the larger man's neck, and that's when he realized that he was actually kissing Alfred Jones _back. _Alfred moaned into the kiss, causing shivers of ecstasy to run down Arthurs back. Arthur had no choice but to moan back; hoping it would have the same effect on Alfred.

Finally, they broke the kiss, and started panting for air. Arthur still felt dizzy, he continued to pant then looked up to see Alfred staring at him. Staring admiringly, "Wh-what?" Arthur said shyly.

"So I'm guessing Francis told you after all, huh?" Alfred said with a grin.

"Wh-what?" Arthur repeated.

"Yeah…I kind of told him that whole, 'I love you' thing because…well I don't really know…I guess I needed a love guru."

Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes, "Is that so?"

"It really is true… I do say that every time I tuck you in bed." It was then Alfred's turn to sound shy.

"I know you do, luv." Arthur said, "I know because…I was sober last night. I didn't have a drop of liquor. I didn't believe Francis, so I wanted to see if...y'know."

Alfred grinned again, "Really?" he leaned in so that he was touching noses with Arthur. When he caught the smaller man's eyes, he spoke in a soft voice, "I finally get to say this while looking into your eyes…I love you."

Arthur could swear that his face was a dark shade of scarlet, but then he felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, "Okay…please avoid cheesy Hollywood moments from this day on. And I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred's grin only grew wider, "What? I thought that sounded cool!" he entwined his fingers with Arthurs and pulled him close, "So are we officially a couple now or what?"

"I do believe so," Arthur said with a content smile.

Arthur knew that all along he loved Alfred. Hell, that's why he got wasted all the time…because he thought that he would never be good enough for someone like Alfred. _I guess I was wrong._

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes, "You know…every time I look into your eyes I see-"

"That's great, ," Arthur said, pulling away from his boyfriend, "Now let's get something to eat," Arthur raised a finger at Alfred as he started jumping up and down like a puppy, "And NOT MacDonalds."

**A/N: Oyeeey :D I finally decided to type this idea that has been stuck in my head for AGES. I do hope you enjoy…it's not my first oneshot, but it is the first one that I am posting. Pwease review…Ill give you a cookie :3**


End file.
